1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light bars for mounting on the cab of a pickup truck or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light bars are often mounted at various locations on trucks and other off-road vehicles to provide auxiliary lighting. One potential location for such light bars is adjacent the top front edge of the cab of the truck. Traditionally, such light bars have either been straight light bars or curved light bars.
There is a continuing need for improvements in such light bars and their manner of construction and in their manner of fit to the vehicles upon which they are used.